The present invention relates to processors.
Typically a processor chip includes a large number of individual processors each arranged to carry out an instruction. There are normally a large number of different instructions performed by the different processors each of which communicates with a host memory. The requirement to encode many instructions in a processor makes the processor large, thereby limiting the number of processors that can be fabricated on a chip and the requirement to communicate with the host memory slows each processor down.